Archers use a bowstring release assembly to draw and/or release a bowstring in order to provide conditions as consistent as possible for each release of the bowstring. Use of a bowstring release eliminates some of the variability inherent in the manual release of a drawn bowstring.
The bowstring release assembly is attached to a wrist strap which is, in turn, worn on and wrapped around an archer's wrist. Locating the assembly in this position further eliminates at least some of the variables in the release of the bowstring with the archer's fingers by requiring less movement of the fingers to effect release of the bowstring.
To operate a bowstring release, a single finger engages and gently pulls the trigger of the release device thereby unlatching a restraining member which engages the bowstring, permitting the drawn bowstring to be pulled toward the bow and project the arrow toward its target.
All persons vary in several physical aspects that affect the reliable use of a bowstring release, such as hand size, wrist size, arm length and other physical variables. These enumerated variables are accommodated by adjustability of the archer bowstring release wrist strap.
Prior art releases have used various incremental adjustability schemes and, in many instances, the adjustability of the distance between the wrist strap and the bowstring release mechanism is a rigid connection. The rigid connection both inhibits the bowstring release from being positioned away from the palm of the archer's hand and prevents unencumbered use of the hand for other purposes.